


Cordingley's Sex Toy Emporium

by twtd



Series: Freddie Lister's Wonderful Life [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann blushes a lot, F/F, Freddie gets a surprise of her own, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Ann and Freddie go on a shopping trip ;)"Would you consider it?" Ann looked at Freddie imploringly. They were lying in bed together, Ann in her nightgown and Freddie in boxer-briefs and little else."It isn't something I normally…" Freddie shifted around and turned onto her side where she could see Ann fully. "How did you even…?""I've been doing research." Ann looked at Freddie impishly."You've been watching porn." Freddie looked Ann full in the eyes as she said it enjoying the light pink that appeared high on Ann's cheeks.





	Cordingley's Sex Toy Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt fill from the Gentleman Jack discord but it doesn't really fit the prompt anymore? 
> 
> Anyway, I have once again written a story about sex without any sex. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Would you consider it?" Ann looked at Freddie imploringly. They were lying in bed together, Ann in her nightgown and Freddie in boxer-briefs and little else. 

"It isn't something I normally…" Freddie shifted around and turned onto her side where she could see Ann fully. "How did you even…?" 

"I've been doing research." Ann looked at Freddie impishly. 

"You've been watching porn." Freddie looked Ann full in the eyes as she said it enjoying the light pink that appeared high on Ann's cheeks. 

"I have not been watching... porn." Ann rubbed her cheeks as she whispered the last word. "I've been reading some very informative articles about lesbian sexuality on the internet, I'll have you know." 

"Of course." Freddie tried not to smile. It didn't work. Who would have thought that Ann would start watching lesbian porn? Freddie wondered if that was something Ann might like to do with her since she seemed to be exploring her sexuality. Particularly in light of her current request. Freddie didn't really do strap-ons, though she'd certainly experimented with packing when she had been younger. Interesting but not for her, at least not on a regular basis. Still, if it was something Ann wanted to try, Freddie would happily indulge her, even if it wasn't exactly something she was used to. "We'll have to go buy something." 

"We can't just order something online?" Ann asked. 

Freddie stretched out and put her arms behind her head. "Do you know what, er… size… you'd like?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Ann's cheeks got even redder as her blush spread to her chest. 

"And it would probably be best for me to try on the equipment, as it were," Freddie smirked.

Ann took a deep breath. "Alright." She nodded decisively. It seemed like her mind was made up.

* * *

The bell rang over the door as Freddie pushed it open and held it for Ann. The shop was small and brightly lit. Perhaps too brightly lit behind the blacked out windows. Freddie put her hands on her hips and took everything in, getting the lay of the land, as it were. She turned and guided Ann past the wall of vibrators at the door toward a floor display that held a variety of dildos in a rainbow display. They ranged from the realistic to the unimaginable and Ann gaped. 

"I didn't realize I would have so many options." She reached out as if to touch one of them only to pull her hand back. Most were in boxes or plastic clamshell packaging. They came in rubber and silicone and metal and glass. A few were locked in a display case with what looked like oddly shaped, high-end vibrators. Ann looked overwhelmed. 

"Something I can help you with?" A middle-aged woman appeared behind them. Ann flinched as Freddie turned toward the voice. 

"Ah, Mrs. Cordingley." Freddie nodded. 

"Freddie." Elizabeth nodded. "Good to see you again." She sounded cheerful enough. 

"You as well. I haven't seen you at the bar recently." Freddie searched Elizabeth's face. 

"Well, you get busy, don't you? Still running that two-for-one special on Tuesday nights?" 

"Indeed I am." Freddie rubbed her hands together. Ann's fingers brushed the back of Freddie's arm and she half-turned back toward her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been quite neglectful. Might I introduce my friend, Miss Ann Walker." She presented Ann to Elizabeth. "Ann, this is Mrs. Elizabeth Cordingley, the owner of this fine establishment." 

"How do you do?" Ann said as she offered her hand to Elizabeth and they shook. 

"Oh well enough. Though I suppose with this one," Elizabeth motioned toward Freddie, "You won't be needing my help. Unless you're looking for something you don't see. I can always special order something for you if you need me too."

"Oh, no. I think– That is… What I mean…" Ann looked at Freddie imploringly as she blushed. 

"What she means is we're sure your current selection will suffice." Freddie took Ann's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"Well then, I'll just be up at the front whenever you're finished." Elizabeth smiled at Ann and nodded again at Freddie. "Lovely to meet you, Ann." 

"You as well." Ann finally managed a true smile before Elizabeth turned and retreated to the counter where she picked up a copy of Good Housekeeping and started reading. 

Freddie turned back to Ann. "Well, this part is up to you. After all, I'm not the one who's going to be…" Freddie raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes. 

Ann sputtered but started laughing finally recovering her good humor. "Why don't I pick something out while you go find the appropriate accouterments."

"Alright." Freddie kissed Ann's cheek. "Just nothing too realistic." 

"Got it." Ann nodded and shooed Freddie away. 

Freddie strutted over to a rack near the back of the store and started looking through the various harnesses on offer. The store had everything from complicated contraptions made of straps to things that looked like men's briefs. Freddie grabbed a few options and disappeared into the fitting room. 

It took more time than she would like, finding the option that suited her best, but in the end, she picked out something simple with just a few straps to hold everything in place. She straightened up the harnesses she wasn't interested in, prepared to return them to the rack, and hoping that she hadn't left Ann alone for too long. She looked back toward the display of dildos but Ann wasn't there anymore. It occurred to Freddie that she simply might have left, but that didn't seem like Ann. 

Freddie put the harnesses back and started to look around the store. She caught sight of a blonde head in a far corner and headed off in that direction. When she got there, she stopped short. Rather than a dildo, Ann had a rubber ball gag in one hand and a pair of restraints in the other. Ann was staring at the ball gag in fascination. It rendered Freddie speechless

"Found something you like?" Freddie tried to tease but she found her throat tight. Ann startled and nearly dropped the things she was holding.

"Oh! You scared me." Ann tried to catch her breath. "I was just… It looks so uncomfortable." 

"Yes well," Freddie tugged at one of her ears, "I believe that might be the point." 

"Have you ever?" Ann looked up at Freddie in something like morbid curiosity.

"Me?" Freddie's eyes went wide. "No. God no. On either end."

Ann hooked the gag back on its rack. "I don't want to… I was just… It's fascinating, isn't it? I mean, human sexuality. It's so varied." 

"I suppose so, yes." Freddie crossed her arms. "Weren't you supposed to be…" Freddie circled her hand. 

"Oh, yes! It's up at the front counter." Ann nodded to where Elizabeth sat. "Do you think… that is, could we…?" Ann looked imploringly up at Freddie. "The restraints?" 

"You want to buy restraints?" Freddie asked as she tried not to gape. She hadn't thought Ann would be interested in such games, but apparently, she was wrong. She wondered just how long she would have to wait before we got to tie Ann to her bed. The idea made her shiver. 

Ann nodded and looked up at Freddie from under her lashes as she blushed prettily. 

"Well, alright." Freddie took a deep breath then leaned in a placed a quick kiss to Ann's lips. "Is there anything else that you want to look at?" 

Ann shook her head and bit her lower lip. 

"Alright." Freddie nodded and headed toward the counter. "Maybe we can talk more about human sexuality once we get back to my place."

Ann beamed. "I'd like that. 

Freddie leaned into Ann's ear. "And you can tell me just what sort of porn you've been watching." Ann jumped and squeaked and blushed again as Freddie laughed. Freddie squeezed Ann's hand and pulled out her wallet. She'd get it out of Ann eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more chapters of this. I haven't decided yet. It does kind of beg for a series of various characters visiting the shop and browsing.


End file.
